


Un marido infiel (Stackson)

by AlexandraLightwoodBane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adaptation, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Infidelity, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraLightwoodBane/pseuds/AlexandraLightwoodBane
Summary: Stiles y Jackson tenían tres hijos y formaban un sólido matrimonio, o al menos eso era lo que Stiles pensaba. Pero su feliz existencia se hizo añicos cuando supo que Jackson tenía una aventura. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que, a lo largo de los años, sus vidas se habían separado cada vez más. Quería salvar su matrimonio, pero tal vez fuera ya demasiado tarde. Si Jackson había llevado su infidelidad hasta sus últimas consecuencias, ¿podría perdonarlo alguna vez?Autora : Michelle Reid
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

El teléfono comenzó a sonar cuando Stiles, después de dejar a los mellizos acostados, bajaba las escaleras. Maldijo entre dientes, se coloco sobre la cadera al pequeño Liam y bajo los últimos escalones para descolgar el teléfono del recibidor. Se detuvo paralizado al verso reflejado en el espejo que había sobre la mesita del teléfono.

"¡Dios mío, estas hecho un desastre!", Se dijo con desconsuelo. El pelo de un castaño desteñido y despeinado, estaba húmedo y le caía sobre el frente. Teníamos las mejillas coloradas y la camisa azul mojada en varios sitios, allí en donde sus tres hijos, a los que acababa de bañar, le habían salpicado. Liam empeoraba el aspecto de su papi todavía tirando más de los botones de su camisa, esforzándose por descubrir uno de sus pezones. Si ya normalmente era un niño inquieto, en esos momentos estaba, además, de cansado e impaciente.

ㅡ **No**. - Le dijo Stiles con dulzura pero con firmeza, quitándose la mano de la camisa ㅡ **Espera.** ㅡ beso su cabecita y descolgó el teléfono, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño ante lo que dejó en el espejo.

**ㅡ ¿Diga? -** Dijo distraídamente, sin darse cuenta de la pequeña pausa que hizo la otra persona antes de responder.

ㅡ **¿Stiles?** **Soy Lydia.**

**ㅡ ¡Hola, Lydia!**

Stiles hizo un gesto de sorpresa y se relajó al escuchar a su amiga y al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que, hasta ese momento había estado muy tenso, lo que hizo que volviera a ponerse tenso de nuevo. Estaba perplejo, últimamente, se había sorprendido muy tenso dos veces.

**ㅡ ¡Liam, por favor! ¡Espera!**

El niño gruño y él en broma, le devolvió otro gruñido. En sus ojos cafés se reflejaba todo el amor y la alegría que identificó por su hijo. Era el más exigente de sus hijos y el peor carácter, pero lo quería tanto como a sus gemelos. ¿Cómo no iba a quererlo si tuviera los mismos ojos de su padre?

**ㅡ ¿Todavía no has acostado a esos mocosos?** \- Dijo Lydia con un suspiro.

No se molestaba en ocultar que para ella los niños eran desagradables. Aunque era el modelo de mujer triunfadora, no tenía tiempo para los niños. Era bajita y pelirroja, y su vida transcurría a un nivel muy diferente que el de Stiles. Lydia era la sofisticada chica de un mundo, mientras que Stiles era el abnegado "ama de casa" y "madre" de familia.

Pero era la mejor amiga de Stiles. En realidad, era la única amiga que Stiles había conservado desde los tiempos del instituto. El único que vivía en Nueva York, como Jackson y él. Los demás, por lo que él sabía, seguían viviendo en California. 

**Ya Dos ya están en la cama y uno está a punto.** **ㅡ** dijo Stiles **ㅡ Liam tiene hambre y está impaciente.**

**ㅡ ¿Y Jackson? ¿Todavía no ha llegado?**

Stiles detecto el tono de desaprobación de su amigo y sonrió. A Lydia no le gustaba Jackson. Saltaban chispas entre ellos cada vez que se veían.

**ㅡ No, ㅡ** respondió Stiles, y respondió con cierta tristeza **ㅡ así que puedes meterte con él cuanto quieras, que no te va a oír.** **ㅡ** En realidad, era una vieja broma entre los dos amigos.

Stiles nunca se había molestado porque Lydia le manifestó su opinión acerca de Jackson. Siempre había permitido que le dijera a él lo que no se atrevía a decirle a Jackson a la cara. Pero aquella vez, un extraño silencio siguió su comentario.

**ㅡ ¿Ocurrió algo? -** le pregunto a Lydia.

**ㅡ Maldita sea.** **ㅡ** dijo Lydia entre dientes ㅡ **Si, la verdad es que si.** **Escúchame, Stiles. Me siento muy mal por hacer esto, pero tienes derecho a ...**

Justo en aquel momento un diablillo en pijama apareció en el alto de la escalera y bajo a toda velocidad, convertido en piloto de caza y disparando la ametralladora de su avión.

**Necesitamos agua** ㅡ información a su papi, desapareciendo por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina.

ㅡ **Mira ... ㅡ** dijo Lydia con impaciencia **ㅡ ya veo que estas ocupado.** **Te llamo después ... o mañana. Yo...**

**ㅡ ¡No!** \- Intervino Stiles de repente ㅡ ¡ **no cuelgues! —** Estaba distraído, pero no tanto como para no darme cuenta de que Lydia quería decirle algo importante.

**ㅡ Espera un momento que voy a ocuparme de estos mocositos ㅡ** dejo el auricular sobre la mesa y fue a buscar a su hijo mayor.

Stiles no era alto, pero era esbelto y tenía una bonita figura. Sorprendentemente bonita, teniendo en cuenta que había dado una luz a tres niños. Sin embargo, no era del todo extraño porque, siempre que tenía tiempo acudía al gimnasio local, donde nadaba, hacia aerobic y jugaba al badmington.

**ㅡ ¡Te encontré con las manos en la masa!** **ㅡ** dijo sorprendiendo a su hijo con las manos en la caja de galletas. Lo miro con severidad y el niño se puso colorado **ㅡ Está bien, pero llévale unas a Allison.** **Y no quiero ver ni una migaja en la cama ㅡ** dijo viéndolo salir corriendo, con una sonrisa triunfal por si su papi cambiaba de opinión.

Con Liam aun en brazos Stiles regreso y tomo el teléfono de nuevo.

**ㅡ ¡A que estas casado con un sinvergüenza!** ㅡ exclamo Lydia ㅡ **¡Maldita sea , Stiles, te está tomando el pelo!** **¡No está trabajando, está saliendo con otro Alfa!** **ㅡ** aquellas palabras golpearon como látigo a Stiles.

**ㅡ ¿Qué? ¿Esta noche?** **ㅡ** se oyó decir, sintiéndose como un estúpido.

**ㅡ No, no esta noche en particular.** **ㅡ** respondieron Lydia con pensar **ㅡ Algunas noches, no sé si muchas o pocas.** **Lo único que sé es que tiene una aventura.** **¡Y todo Nueva York lo sabe menos tú!** \- se hizo silencio. A Stiles se le heló el aire en los pulmones, como le clavaran alfileres en el pecho.

**ㅡ Perdóname, Stiles ... ㅡ** dijo Lydia con voz grave, tratando de hablar con suavidad **ㅡ No creas que me gusta esto, no importa que ...**

Lydia iba a decir que poco le gustaba Jackson y cuanto le gustaría verlo caer, pero se contuvo. No era ningún secreto que no se gustaban mutuamente, y solo se soportaban por Stiles.

**ㅡ Y no creas que te digo esto sin estar seguro ㅡ** añadió ㅡ **los han visto en varios lugares.** **En algún restaurante ... ya sabes, demasiada intimidad para que sepas de una reunión de negocios. Pero lo peor es lo que he visto con mis propios ojos. Mi último novio vive en el mismo sector que Ethan Steiner, los he visto salir y entrar muchas veces ...**

Stiles había dejado de escuchar. No dejaba de recordar ciertas cosas, indicios que convertían lo que Lydia dijo en algo demasiado probable para que podría tomárselo como una simple habladuría. Detalles en los que debe haber reparado hace varias semanas. Pero había estado demasiado ocupado, demasiado absorto en sus propios asuntos como para darse cuenta. Nunca había desconfiado del hombre cuyo amor por él y por sus hijos no había puesto en duda jamás.

En esos momentos, se dio cuenta de muchas cosas. El frecuente mal humor de Jackson, su irritación con él y con los niños, las veces frecuentes en las que había perdido en su estudio en vez de acostarse con él.

Se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies. Cerró los ojos y recordó que, otras veces anteriores, Jackson había querido hacer el amor y él le había respondido que estaba demasiado cansado.

Pero él creía que habían solucionado el problema. Pensaba que, desde hacia un par de semanas, desde que liam dormía sin despertarse en toda la noche y él estaba más descansado, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Solo habían pasado unas noches desde que hicieron el amor con tanta ternura que Jackson se había estremecido entre sus brazos al despertar. ¡Dios!

**ㅡ Stiles ㅡ** ¡No! ¡Ya no podrás seguir escuchando a su amiga!

**ㅡ Tengo que colgar, -** dijo con voz grave ㅡ **Tengo que dar de comer a Liam**. - En aquel momento, recordó algo mucho más doloroso que el mal humor de Jackson. Recordó el delicado aroma de un perfume caro que una mañana descubrió en una de las camisas de su marido al recogerla para echarla a la lavadora. Estaba impregnado en el algodón de la camisa. En el cuello, en los hombros, en la pechera. El mismo aroma que Stiles había detectado sin reconocerlo desde que hacia algunas noches, cada vez que su marido volvía a casa tarde y lo saludaba con un beso. En la mejilla, en el cuello, en el pelo ... ¡Qué estúpido había sido!

**ㅡ No, Stiles, por favor, espera ...**

Colgó bruscamente y el auricular se cayó de las manos, golpeó sonoramente sobre sus piernas y sobre el suelo y quedo sobre los pies de la escalera. Imaginaba a Jackson. Lo imaginaba con un alfa, teniendo una aventura, haciendo el amor, ahogándose en suspiros ...

Le dieron náuseas y se cubrió la boca con una mano, apretando el puño contra sus fríos y temblorosos labios.

El teléfono sonó otra vez. Se puso de pie. Poseído de una extraña calma, que no era más que una manifestación del profundo choque que acababa de sufrir, lo agarro, lo dejo descolgado y se dirigió a las cocinas.

Nada más terminar su cena, Liam se durmió. Se tumbo boca abajo, hecho un ovillo, abrazado a un osito de peluche. Stiles se quedo mirándolo un buen rato, aunque sin verlo realmente, sin ver nada en absoluto. Se le había dejado la mente en blanco. Echó un vistazo a las habitaciones de los mellizos.

Isaac estaba dormido, con las sabanas arrugadas a los pies de la cama, como siempre, y los brazos cruzados sobre la almohada. Se acerco, le dio un beso y lo tapo. De sus hijos, Isaac era el que más se parecía a su padre, pálido y con una barbilla prominente, señal de su carácter decidido, como el de su padre. Era alto y fuerte, igual que Jackson a la misma edad, tal y como había visto fotos del álbum de su suegra.

Luego fue a ver a su hija, Allison era muy diferente a su hermano mellizo. Al entrar por la mañana a su habitación, se encuentra siempre en la misma posición en que había dormido. Allison tenía el pelo sedoso y castaño, esparcido sobre la almohada. Era el ojito derecho de Jackson, que no ocultaba su adoración por su princesa de ojos mieles. Y la pequeña lo sabía y explotaba la situación al máximo.

¿Cómo podría Jackson hacer algo que le podría doler a su hija? ¿Cómo podría hacer algo que podría rebajarlo a los ojos de su hijo mayor? ¿Podías ponerlo todo en peligro solo por el sexo? ¿Sexo? Le dieron escalofríos. Tal vez era algo más que sexo, tal vez era amor, un amor verdadero. La clase de amor por la que un hombre lo traiciona todo.

Pero, tal vez, todo fuera una mentira. Una mentira sucia y estúpida, y Stiles estaba cometiendo con su esposo la mayor de las indignidades con tan solo suponerlo capaz de algo así. Pero recordó el perfume, y muchas noches que había pasado fuera, echándole las culpas al contrato de Harvey's. ¡Maldito contrato!

Se tambaleo y salió de la habitación de Allison para dirigirse a su cuarto, donde, la semana anterior, se encontraron de nuevo y habían hecho el amor de una manera muy tierna por primera vez en muchos meses.

La semana anterior _._ _¿Qué había pasado la semana anterior para que su esposo volviera a él de nuevo?_ Stiles había hecho un esfuerzo, eso es lo que había ocurrido . Él había estado muy preocupado por cómo iba su matrimonio y había hecho un esfuerzo. Había dejado a los niños con su madre y había cocinado el plato favorito de Jackson. Se había puesto un conjunto de seda negro y habían cenado con velas.

Sin embargo, grabó la tensión en el rostro de Jackson al estar desnudos en la cama, una tensión que su esposo echaba a menudo al estrés, y sintió un escalofrió. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió al cuarto de estar. Se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, cosas que su estúpida ceguera no había visto hasta entonces.

La fuerza con la que lo había agarrado de los hombros, en un intento desesperado, pero evidente de guardar distancias. La triste mirada en sus ojos azules mientras observaba su boca. El suspiro con que había recibido su confesión: "Te quiero, Jackson", le había dicho, "siento mucho que haya sido muy difícil vivir conmigo".

Jackson había cerrado los ojos y trago saliva, frunciendo los labios y apretando los puños sobre sus hombros hasta que él omega sintió dolor. Luego, lo había estrechado entre sus brazos y había hundido el rostro en su cuello, pero no había dicho una palabra, ni una sola palabra; ni una disculpa, ni una declaración de amor, nada.

Pero habían hecho el amor con mucha ternura, recordaba con un dolor que recorría todo su ser. Fuera lo que fuese su relación con el otro alfa , todavía lo deseaba con pasión, con una pasión que no podría sentir con otro.

¿O tal vez si? ¿Qué sabia él de los hombres? Había conocido a Jackson con diecisiete años. Había sido su primer amante, su único amante. Stiles no sabía nada de los hombres. Y por lo visto, nada de su marido.

Vio su rostro reflejado en el espejo que había sobre la chimenea de mármol y lo miro fijamente. Estaba pálido y tenía un rictus en los labios. Veinticuatro años, padre y esposo, por ese orden. Sonrió amargamente. Aquella era una verdad a la que nunca se había atrevido a enfrentarse.

**"Lo querías** ", se dijo, **"y lo conseguiste, en el corto espacio de seis meses. No está mal para un ingenuo muchacho de diecisiete años".** Pero Jackson tenía veinticuatro años, pensó con cinismo, y la experiencia suficiente como para dejarse atrapar por el truco más viejo del mundo.

Pero entonces el cinismo lo abandono. No había ningún truco, no tenía derecho a denigrarse a sí mismo a algo que en absoluto lo fue . Tenía diecisiete años cuando conoció a Jackson, y era muy inocente. Era la primera vez que iba a una discoteca, acompañado de un grupo de amigos que se rieron de su miedo a que les preguntaran la edad y no les dejaran pasar.

**ㅡ ¡Oh, vamos!** \- le dijeron **ㅡ Si te preguntan cuántos años tienes, miénteles como lo hacemos nosotros.**

Fue consciente de la presencia de Jackson desde el momento de entrar. Era un hombre fuerte, delgado, y muy atractivo, tanto como una estrella de cine. Sus amigos y amigas también sintieron su presencia, y se rieron tontamente al verificar que no ocultaba el interés en ellos. Pero en realidad, era a Stiles a quien estaba mirando. Stiles, con su pelo castaño, enmarcando su preciosa cara.

Su amiga Erika lo había maquillado y su amigo Scott le había prestado unos pantalones rasgados ajustados y una camisa al estilo escocesa que se ceñía perfectamente a su delgado torso. Si sus padres lo hubieran visto así vestido, se habrían muerto del susto. Pero estaba pasando el fin de semana en casa de Scott, mientras sus padres habían ido a visitar a unos parientes, así que no habían visto como su único hijo pasaba el tiempo mientras estaban fuera.

Y fue a Stiles a quien Jackson se acercó primero cuando pusieron una canción lenta. Le dio un toquecito en el hombro para que se volteara y sonrió, con gracia y confianza en sí mismo. Consciente de la envidia de las otras chicas y chicos, dejo que lo tomara entre sus brazos sin una palabra de protesta. Stiles podría recordar aquel hormigueo al recordar su tacto, su proximidad, su suave pero firme masculinidad. Bailaron durante mucho tiempo antes de que el mayor hablara.

**ㅡ ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**ㅡ Stiles ㅡ** le respondió con timidez **ㅡ Stiles Stilinski.**

**ㅡ Hola, Stiles Stilinski ㅡ** dijo Jackson en un murmullo **ㅡ Jackson Whittemore.**

Cuando estaba absorbiendo todavía las dulces resonancias de su voz suavemente modulada, Jackson le puso la mano bajo su cintura y el menor se estremeció al sentir su tacto. Jackson lo atrajo hacia sí, pero no hizo ningún intento de besarlo, tampoco le dijo que saliera del local con él y dejara a sus amigos. Tan solo le pidió el número de teléfono y prometío llamarlo muy pronto. Stiles pasó la semana siguiente pegado al teléfono, esperando con impaciencia su llamada.

En su primera cita, lo llevó en un coche. Un Ford rojo.

**ㅡ Es el coche de la empresa ㅡ** le dijo con una sonrisa que llego a comprender muy bien. Amablemente pero con una intensidad que le ayudó a contener el aliento, Jackson le dio confianza para que hablara de sí mismo. De su familia, de sus amigos, de sus gustos. De su ambición de estudiar arte para dedicarse a la publicidad, al decirle aquello Jackson frunció el ceño y le preguntó su edad. Incapaz de mentir, Stiles se sonrojo y le dijo la verdad. Jackson frunció el ceño todavía más y el omega se mordió el labio porque sabía que lo había echado todo a perder. Jackson lo llevo a casa y se despidió con un escueto "Buenas noches".

Stiles quedo destrozado. Durante muchos días, apenas comió y no pudo dormir. Estaba a punto de tener un problema serio de salud cuando Jackson lo llamo una semana más tarde. Lo invito al cine. Stiles se sentó a su lado en la oscuridad y no dejo de mirar la pantalla, pero no vio nada, solo concentró su atención en la proximidad de Jackson, en el sutil aroma de su colonia, en su rodilla a unos centímetros de la suya , en el tacto de sus hombros, que se rozaban. Con la boca reseca, tenso y con un temor a hacer cualquier movimiento por no echarlo todo a perder por una segunda vez, no pudo evitar un gritito cuando Jackson le agarro la mano. Con expresión seria entrelazo sus dedos.

**ㅡ Tranquilo.** **ㅡ** murmuro ㅡ **No voy a morderte**

El problema era que el omega estaba esperando a que lo mordiera. Incluso entonces, ingenuo como era, sin saber cómo debía comportarse con un hombre, lo deseaba con una desesperación que debía ser patente en su rostro. Jackson murmuro algo y apretó su mano contra la suya mientras volvía a concentrarse en la película. Aquella noche lo beso con tanto deseo que Stiles sintió temor antes de que lo dejara marchar.

En su siguiente salida, lo llevo a un restaurante muy tranquilo y no dejo de mirar al omega durante la cena, mientras le contaba cosas acerca de si mismo. Acerca de su trabajo en una gran empresa de ordenadores que le obligaba a viajar por todo el país, acerca de su ambición de tener su propia empresa, de cómo ahorraba todas sus comisiones para hacerlo algún día. Hablaba con tal calma y suavidad que Stiles tenía que inclinarse hacia adelante para no perderse palabras de lo que decía. No dejaba de mirar al omega , no para observarlo, sino para absorberlo. Cuando lo llevo a casa, Stiles estaba en peligro de explotar por la tensión sexual acumulada. Sin embargo se limitaron a darse un beso. Lo mismo sucedió otra docena de veces, hasta que un día inevitablemente en vez de llevarlo al cine lo llevó a su apartamento.

Después de aquel día, apenas iban a otros lugares. Estar solo y hacer el amor se volvió en lo más importante de sus vidas. Jackson se convirtió en lo más importante, por encima de sus notas, de sus ambiciones, de la opinión de sus padres, que no paraban de manifestarle su desaprobación sin menoscabar lo que sentía por Jackson .

Tres meses más tarde, y después de que Jackson estuviera dos semanas de viaje, el omega lo estaba esperando en el apartamento.

 **ㅡ¿Qué haces aquí? ㅡ** le pregunto Jackson .

Solo en el momento de recordarlo, siete años más tarde, se dio cuenta que no le había gustado encontrarlo ahí. Tenía el rostro serio y cansado, igual, pensaba Stiles sentado en el cuarto de estar de su casa, que en los últimos meses.

 **ㅡTenía que verte ㅡ** le dijo, agarrándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo al interior del apartamento. Inevitablemente hicieron el amor, luego el omega hizo café y lo bebieron en silencio. Jackson , que solo llevaba un albornoz, se sentó en su sillón y el menor se hizo un ovillo a sus pies, y se abrazo a sus rodillas.

Entonces le dijo que estaba embarazado. Jackson no se movió ni dijo nada y el omega no lo miro. Jackson le acaricio el pelo y el menor apoyo la cabeza en la pierna.

Al cabo de unos momentos, Jackson dio un largo y profundo suspiro. Agarro a Stiles y lo sentó en su regazo. El menor encogió las piernas, como una niña, como Allison cuando se sentaba en los brazos de su padre para buscar consuelo.

**ㅡ¿Estás seguro?**

**ㅡCompletamente. ㅡ** dijo Stiles , pegándose a él, asiéndose al eje sobre el que giraba su vida **ㅡMe comencé a sentir mal y compre una de esas pruebas que venden en la farmacia. Ha dado positiva. ¿Crees que puede ser incorrecta? ¿Voy al médico antes de que decidamos algo?**

 **ㅡNo. ㅡ** dijo Jackson ㅡ **Así que estas embarazado. Me pregunto como ha ocurrido** ㅡañadió pensativamente. Stiles se rió nerviosamente.

 **ㅡEs culpa tuya.** ㅡle dijo **ㅡEres tú el que tiene que tomar precauciones.**

 **ㅡY eso he hecho. ㅡ** replico él ㅡ **Bueno, al menos tenemos tiempo de casarnos antes de que toda la ciudad se entere del por qué lo hacemos.**

Y aquello fue todo. La decisión estaba tomada, Jackson se ocupo de todo, evitando que el pequeño sufriera de cualquier pregunta indiscreta, cualquier inconveniente, ayudándolo a soportar la decepción que suponía para sus padres.

Una vez más, fue siete años más tarde, cuando se dio cuenta del verdadero significado de sus palabras "Al menos tenemos tiempo de casarnos antes de que la ciudad se entere del por qué lo hacemos". Y, por primera vez, pensó que, tal vez, en otras circunstancias, Jackson no se habría casado con él.

El menor lo había atrapado. Con su juventud, su inocencia, con su confianza infantil y su ciega adoración. Jackson se había casado con él porque creía que era lo que tenía que hacer.

El amor no tenía nada que ver con el asunto.

El sonido de una llave en la puerta principal lo devolvió al presente. Se dio la vuelta. Sentía una extraña calma, un extraño alivio. Miro el reloj de la pared. Jackson no iba a volver a casa hasta varias horas después. Tenía una cena de negocios, le había dicho. Que estúpido le pareció aquella excusa, se dijo sonriendo amargamente y acercándose a la puerta del cuarto de estar.

Jackson le daba la espalda. Stiles se dio cuenta de la tensión de los músculos del cuello y la rigidez de su espalda bajo la tela de su abrigo negro. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y sonrió. Stiles observo su rostro cansado y pálido. Jackson miro al teléfono descolgado. Se acerco y levanto el auricular. La mano le temblaba ligeramente al dejarlo en su lugar.

Lydia debió haberle llamado. Debía haber sentido pánico al ver que él menor se negaba a contestar el teléfono y lo había llamado para decirle que lo había hecho. Le habría gustado oír aquella conversación, pensaba Stiles . La acusación, la defensa, la confesión y el veredicto.

Jackson lo miro y el menor dejo que lo observara durante unos instantes. Luego, sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y volvió al cuarto de estar.

Era culpable. Lo llevaba escrito en su aspecto. Culpable.


	2. Capítulo 2

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Jackson se uniera a Stiles en el cuarto de estar. Necesita algún tiempo para prepararse para lo que iba a sufrir. Stiles lo esperado sentado, pacientemente. Curiosamente, el omega estaba muy tranquilo. Su corazón latía a un ritmo normal y tenía las manos apoyadas relajadamente sobre el regazo.

Jackson entró. Se había quitado el abrigo y la chaqueta, se había desanudado la corbata y desabrochado el cuello de la camisa. No miro a Stiles y se seleccionó al mueble bar para servir un whisky.

 **ㅡ ¿Quieres uno** ? Preguntó le pidió a Stiles.

Él negó con la cabeza, Jackson no repitió la pregunta, ni lo miró. Se sirvió una generosa cantidad de whisky y se envió en el sofá, frente a Stiles. Dio un largo trago.

 **Una Tienes una amiga muy fiel** ㅡ dijo _"y un marido infiel"_ , considerado Stiles.

Jackson cerró los ojos. No lo había mirado desde que entro en la habitación. Estiró las piernas y tomó el vaso con ambas manos. Stiles se fijos en sus dedos: largos, fuertes y con las uñas perfectamente cortadas.

Era un hombre fuerte y alto, y siempre aseado. Buenos zapatos, trajes elegantes, camisas a medida y corbatas de seda. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre, pero su semblante seguía siendo atractivo. Sus rasgos bien formados y suaves, tenía la nariz recta y la boca delgada, en un gesto de determinación. Iba a cumplir treinta y dos años y siempre había sido masculino, aunque, con el paso de los años, habían ido aflorando otras facetas de su carácter.

Había adquirido fuerza interior, que, tal vez, suele aparecer con la madre, y una nueva confianza y conciencia de la propia valía. Su fuerte personalidad, es decir, la de un hombre acostumbrado a ejercer poder y con la capacidad de superar eficazmente las dificultades. En su compañía, teníamos la sensación de estar ante un hombre especial.

Otro rasgo eminente de su personalidad, pensaba Stiles, era su dominio de sí mismo. Jackson siempre había poseído una gran capacidad para controlar sus emociones, raramente perdía los nervios, raramente se irritaba cuando las cosas no marchaban como él quería. Ante los problemas, tenía la rara habilidad de olvidar los aspectos negativos y extraía lo más positivo de la situación.

Aquel era el rasgo más sobresaliente de Jackson Whittemore, presidente de Whittemore industries, una organización que, en pocos años, había crecido de un modo extraordinario. Compraba pequeñas empresas que no marchaban bien y las conversiones en filiales de la suya, logrando que obtuvimos grandes beneficios.

Y los había hecho todo con sus propios medios. Manteniendo un delicado equilibrio entre el éxito y el desastre, aunque sin llegar a poner en peligro el bienestar de su familia, había construido un pequeño imperio. Por el contrario, lo había rodeado de lujo, tanto como podía desear.

 **ㅡ Y ahora, ¿qué?** ㅡ solicitó de repente, levantando los parpadeos y revelando la belleza de sus profundos ojos azules. 

Así que no iba a tratar de negar nada, se dijo Stiles. Deseaba encontrar algo que decir, pero no sabía qué.

 **ㅡDímelo tú** ㅡdijo, todavía con aquella tranquilidad asombrosa.

Lydia debía haberle dicho que temía que se hubiere colgado de una lámpara. Que melodramático, que novelesco. Pobre Lydia , pensaba Stiles con simpatía, que mal tenía que haberlo pasado.

 **ㅡEs una puta** ㅡgruñó Jackson .

La idea que tenia de Lydia , obviamente, no se parecía a la de Stiles . Se inclino hacia adelante apretando el vaso de whisky entre las manos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y le temblaba la mandíbula. Apoyo los codos en las rodillas y no apartaba la vista de la alfombra.

 **ㅡSi no hubiera metido las narices, podrías haberte ahorrado todo esto. ¡Ya había terminado! ㅡ** espetó ㅡ **¡Si supiera cerrar la boca, se habría dado cuenta de que todo había terminado! Esa pequeña perra me la tenía jugada. Ha estado esperando a que cayera para hincarme el diente. Pero nunca pensé que caería tan bajo como para hacerlo a través de ti.**

Era cierto, pensaba Stiles . Maldita Lydia , ¿por qué se había metido donde no la llamaban?

 **ㅡ¡Di algo, por dios! ㅡ** gruñó Jackson .

Stiles parpadeó, por que Jackson nunca le había levantado la voz, y se dio cuenta de que, desde que Jackson había entrado, tenía los ojos fijos en él, pero sin verlo. Sólo se fijó verdaderamente en él en aquellos instantes, como si necesitara que sucediera algo para darse plena cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aunque, en realidad, no deseara que sucediera por temor a echarse a llorar y derrumbarse.

_"Así debe sentirse uno", se decía, "cuando muere un ser querido"._

**ㅡQuiero el divorcio** ㅡdijo.

Fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza y se sorprendió tanto de oírlo como el propio Jackson .

 **ㅡTu puedes marcharte, yo me quedare con la casa y los niños. No creo que tengas dificultades para mantenernos** ㅡañadió y se encogió de hombros. No cabía de asombro ante su propia tranquilidad, cuando lo normal era gritarle como un esposo ofendido.

 **ㅡ¡No seas estúpido!** ㅡgruño Jackson **ㅡEso no es posible y tú lo sabes.**

**ㅡNo grites, vas a despertar a los niños.**

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Jackson se puso en pie y dejo el vaso sobre la repisa de la chimenea con un sonoro golpe y derramando el liquido sobre el mármol de la repisa. Jackson miro a Stiles con furia, pero no pudo sostener por mucho tiempo su mirada. Agacho la cabeza apesadumbrada y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

 **ㅡMira...** ㅡdijo al cabo de unos instantes, tratando de recobrar la calma **ㅡNo era lo que tú crees, lo que esa perra te haya hecho creer. Sucedió solo... por casualidad... y se acabó casi antes de empezar ㅡ** dijo haciendo un seco ademán.

" _Pobre Ethan ", pensó Stiles . "guillotinado de un plumazo"._

 **ㅡTenía mucha presión en el trabajo. La compra de Harvey's ha sido muy arriesgada y amenazaba todo lo que he conseguido. ㅡ** prosiguió Jackson , y tomó el vaso de whisky y dio un largo tragó ㅡ **He tenido que trabajar día y noche. Tú has tenido que ocuparte de Liam y he pasado más tiempo con él que contigo. Luego, los mellizos tuvieron sarampión y no quisiste que contratáramos a una enfermera. Estabas agotado, casi enfermo y yo estaba preocupado por ti, por los mellizos, por Liam , que no dormía más de media hora seguida, y con más dificultades que nunca en la empresa. Creí que lo mejor para ti era que no te preocupara contándote mis problemas en la oficina...**

Jackson hablaba de los meses anteriores. Un periodo en el que Stiles pensó que todo podía ir mal y en verdad había ido mal. Pero no se le había ocurrido añadir a la lista de problemas que su marido lo engañara con otro.

 **ㅡ Stiles ...** ㅡdijo Jackson con voz grave ㅡ **no era mi intención. Ni siquiera quería hacerlo. Pero él estaba allí cuando yo necesitaba a alguien y tu no estabas, y yo...**

 **ㅡ¡Cállate! ㅡ** exclamó Stiles .

Le dieron nauseas y tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para no vomitar sobre su preciosa y carísima alfombra. Se levanto, Jackson hizo intención de ayudarlo y él le dirigió una mirada hostil. Fue dando tumbos hasta el mueble bar y, con manos temblorosas, se sirvióun vaso con whisky. Era una bebida que detestaba, pero, en aquellos momentos, sentía la angustiosa necesidad de beber algo fuerte.

Jackson seguía de pie. Lo miro con desconsuelo al verlo beberse el whisky de un trago y cerrar los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Stiles trataba de mantener la calma, pero la tormenta se había desencadenado. Su cuerpo fue sacudido por emociones violentas. Le palpitaba el corazón y trató de respirar profundamente, pero tenía la sensación de tener los pulmones encharcados. Tenía paralizados los músculos del estomago, su cerebro, al contrario, estaba sumido en un torbellino de angustia y dolor.

 **ㅡ¡Se ha acabado, Stiles !** ㅡdijo Jackson con una voz grave que el omega nunca le había oído **ㅡ¡Por Dios, Stiles , se ha acabado!**

 **ㅡ¿Cuándo se acabó?** ㅡle preguntó mirándolo a los ojos ㅡ **¿Cuándo te permitiste el lujo de volver a hacer el amor conmigo? Pobre Ethan . ㅡ** el whisky comenzaba a hacer el efecto deseado ㅡ **¿Me pregunto a quién de los dos tomas por imbécil?** ㅡ Jackson sacudió la cabeza negándose a aceptar la lucha.

 **ㅡSimplemente, ocurrió**. ㅡdijo tristemente, pasándose la mano por el pelo **ㅡOjalá no lo hubiera hecho, pero no puedo echar marcha atrás, aunque sea lo que más deseo. Por si te sirve de algo, te diré que me avergüenzo de mi mismo. Pero te lo juro por Dios, te doy mi palabra de que no volverá a suceder de nuevo.**

 **ㅡHasta la próxima vez ㅡ** dijo Stiles y salió de la habitación antes de que los sentimientos sombríos que se agolpaban en su interior con amargura lo alcanzaran.

 **ㅡ¡No!** ㅡexclamo Jackson , agarrándolo del brazo y atrayéndolo hacia él **ㅡ¡Tenemos que arreglarlo! Por favor, se que te he hecho daño pero necesitamos...**

 **ㅡ¿Cuántas veces? ㅡ** Le espetó Stiles , perdiendo el control **ㅡ¿Cuántas veces has venido oliendo a su colonia? ¿Cuántas veces me has hecho el amor por obligación después de haberte acostado con él?**

 **ㅡ¡No, no, no! ㅡ** dijo agarrándolo por ambos brazos mientras el omega trataba de liberarse **ㅡ¡No, Stiles ! ¡Nunca! ¡No he dejado que llegara tan lejos! ㅡ** se puso muy pálido ante la mueca de incredulidad de Stiles .

 **ㅡ¡Te quiero, Stiles !** ㅡdijo con voz grave ㅡ **¡Te quiero**!

Por alguna razón, aquella declaración desesperada enervo al omega y, llevado por la violencia, le dio una bofetada. Jackson se quedó de piedra. Stiles se apartó de él. Nadie que lo conociera le habría creído capaz de sentir lo que revelaban sus ojos. Jackson estaba atónito, tratando de digerir el horror que contenía aquella mirada.

Sin decir más, Stiles dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Se detuvo en la puerta que compartía con Jackson y luego, se dirigió a la habitación de Liam . El niño ni se movió cuando entro, Stiles se acercó, se inclino sobre la cuna y se quedo mirando a su hijo preguntándose si el intolerable dolor que sentía en su interior lo haría enfermar.

Luego el dique que contenía sus emociones se rompió y con un sollozo cayó sobre la cama que serían de Liam cuando creciera. Se arropo con la manta y ahogo su llanto en la almohada, para que nadie lo oyera.


	3. Capítulo 3

La mañana comenzó con el gorjeo de Liam que, completamente despierto, pataleaba alegremente en su cuna. Stiles tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de porque estaba durmiendo en esa habitación.

Sintió que algo se rompía en su interior al recordar la noche anterior, pero, a los pocos instantes, experimento una gran calma, se sentía vacío, hueco.

Se levanto y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior. Se llevo la mano a la cabeza. Tenía un aspecto desastroso y se sentía muy mal. Ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse las zapatillas de deporte para dormir. Se sentó en la cama y se las quitó. En aquel momento, el niño se dio cuenta de su presencia y dio un gritito de alegría.

Stiles se inclinó sobre la cuna. La sonrisa de su hijo fue como un bálsamo para su triste corazón. Por unos instantes, se sumergió en la alegría que suponía disfrutar de su hijo. Le dio unos golpecitos en el vientre y murmuro las cosas que los omegas suelen decirles a sus hijos, y que sólo ellos y sus hijos entienden.

Aquello le pertenecía, se dijo. No importa que cosas quisieran arrebatarle o concederle la vida, jamás podría quitarle el amor de sus hijos. " **Esto", se dijo, "es sólo mío".**

Liam estaba empapado. Stiles le quitó el pañal antes de sacarlo de la cuna. Liam siempre estaba alegre por las mañanas. No dejó de gorjear y moverse cuando lo llevó al baño para limpiarlo y refrescarlo.

Lo sacó, lo envolvió en una toalla y volvió a su habitación para vestirlo. Normalmente, lo habría llevado a la cocina para darle el desayuno sin siquiera vestirlo y sin vestirse él mismo. Normalmente lo hacía cuando los niños se habían ido al colegio y su marido a trabajar, pero no podía despertar a los mellizos con aquél aspecto. Le preguntarían porque tenía una pinta tan desastrosa sin el menor pudor.

Hizo acopio de valor y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Sabía que Jackson estaría medio dormido. Entro sin hacer ruido y miro hacía la cama, sumido en la penumbra del amanecer. No estaba allí. Oyó ruido en el baño y Jackson apareció al cabo de un instante. Llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalones grises. En cuanto vio al omega , se detuvo bruscamente.

Desde que lo conocía, Stiles nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable en su presencia. Era consciente de su desamparado aspecto: de sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, de la palidez de su semblante y de sus cabellos enredados.

También estaba alerta ante él. Observaba lo alto que era, la fortaleza de su cuerpo y sus músculos esbeltos. El ancho pecho, las caderas estrechas y las piernas largas y poderosas...

Tragó saliva y levanto la vista. Cruzaron una mirada. Tampoco tenía buen aspecto. Parecía cansado, como si no hubiera dormido mucho. Debía haber estado pensando, tratando de encontrar una solución, la salida a una situación imposible. Era una de sus virtudes convertir los fracasos en éxitos. Era la causa principal de su prosperidad.

Acababa de afeitarse, su barbilla parecía limpia y suave. Stiles absorbió el familiar aroma de su loción de afeitar y se dio cuenta de que sus sentidos respondían. La atracción sexual no conocía límites, reconoció amargamente. Incluso en aquellos instantes, sin dejar de odiarlo y despreciarlo, sabía que era el hombre que había amado ciegamente durante muchos años.

Se acerco a la cama, apoyo la rodilla en el colchón y dejo a Liam sobre la colcha. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Jackson no durmió en aquella cama, la única evidencia de que la había utilizado era la huella de su cuerpo sobre el edredón de color melocotón.

Liam se puso a patalear, tratando de captar la atención de su padre, que, sin embargo, no apartaba los ojos de Stiles . El niño grito con frustración y se puso colorado del esfuerzo de tratar de sentarse sobre la cama. Stiles sonrió al ver sus dificultades y le tendió una mano, que el niño usó para equilibrarse.

Jackson se acerco al otro lado de la cama e, inconscientemente, estiró el brazo para ayudar a Liam ㅡ¡Pa! ㅡdijo el bebé triunfalmente, librándose de ambas manos para prestar toda su atención a la colcha. Stiles mantuvo la vista fija en su hijo, dándose cuenta de que Jackson no aparta los ojos de él.

**ㅡ Stiles , por favor, mírame** ㅡdijo Jackson con una súplica que conmovió las entrañas de Stiles .

**ㅡNo ㅡ** respondió en un susurro, tratando de mantener la calma.

Jackson dio un suspiro. Levanto a su hijo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo volvió a deja sobre la cama. Stiles iba a levantarse, pero Jackson fue más rápido que el omega . Lo agarro por la cintura y tiró de él hasta que pudo estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

A Stiles le dieron ganas de sumergirse en el calor que Jackson le ofrecía. Se puso tenso y tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no llorar.

**ㅡNo llores** ㅡle dijo Jackson .

Era lo peor que podía haber dicho, porque, al ver el gesto de ternura de Jackson , Stiles comenzó a sollozar sobre su hombro, Jackson lo estrecho con fuerza y enterró su cabeza entre sus cabellos.

**ㅡLo siento.** ㅡdijo una y otra vez **ㅡLo siento, lo siento, lo siento... ㅡ** Pero no era suficiente. No podía ser suficiente. Jackson había acabado con todo. El amor, la fe, la confianza, el respeto, todo se había desvanecido, y las disculpas no iban a devolvérselo.

**ㅡEstoy bien ㅡ** murmuró Stiles , haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por recobrar la calma y apartarse de él. Pero el Alfa lo estrechó con fuerza.

**ㅡSe que te he hecho mucho daño.** ㅡdijo, tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas. Stiles podía sentir la tensión de su pecho, el ritmo errático de su corazón ㅡ **Pero no tomes ninguna decisión precipitada mientras... lo tenemos todo para ser felices si nos das otra oportunidad. No lo tires todo por la borda solo porque he cometido un error estúpido. ¡No puedes tirarlo todo por la borda!**

**ㅡNo he sido yo quien lo a hecho ㅡ** replicó Stiles . Aquella vez, Jackson dejó que se separara de él. Tenía una mirada triste y desolada. Stiles , buscando algo que ponerse, fue del armario a la cómoda y vuelta al armario, sin saber realmente lo que estaba eligiendo.

Había pasado muchos años comprendiendo sus ambiciones, teniendo una fe ciega en él. Mucho años guardándole en casa, esperando sus caricias como un perro o un gato, como una mascota mientras él alimentaba en casa sus necesidades básicas: comida, bebida y un paseo de vez en cuando y él había aceptado con alegría.

_"¡Que criatura más patética eres!" se dijo._

Liam dejo escapar un chillido. Los dos dieron un respingo. El niño, aburrido de jugar solo, reclamaba su desayuno.

Stiles se quedó inmóvil en el centro de la habitación, con la ropa en las manos, preguntándose que hacer a continuación. Vestirse o atender a Liam . Era una elección muy sencilla, pero no parecía en condiciones de tomarla. Fue Jackson quien finalmente levanto al niño.

**ㅡYo me ocupo de él. Vístete tranquilamente, todavía es temprano ㅡ** dijo y se marcho por la puerta, Stiles suspiro, sintiendo que la tensión de la habitación se relajaba.

( . . . )

El desayuno fue horrible. Stiles veía una provocación en cada gesto. En Allison por que comía demasiado, en Isaac por que se comió los cereales con muy poca leche, él llenó demasiado la cafetera y su café estaba demasiado amargo. Al final, se enfado consigo mismo por reaccionar contra todo, frustrado por no saber lidiar con su propia desgracia. La tomo con Isaac por que había dejado encendido el ordenador la noche anterior, con todos los juegos esparcidos sobre la alfombra. Cuando terminó de reñirlo, el pobre niño estaba pálido y rígido, Allison sorprendida, Liam callado y Jackson ...

Jackson simplemente estaba sombrío. El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio. Los niños se mostraron visiblemente aliviados cuando su padre los mando a recoger sus cosas para irse al colegio.

**ㅡ¡No tenias por que tratar así a Isaac ! ㅡ** le espetó Jackson en cuando Isaac y Allison no podían oírlo **ㅡ¡Sabes muy bien que normalmente es muy ordenado! Vas a convertirlos en un manojo de nervios si no pones más cuidado. Son unos niños estupendos y se comportan muy bien la mayor parte del tiempo. ¡No voy a dejar que te la tomes con ellos porque estés enfadado conmigo!**

Stiles se dio la vuelta hecho una furia.

**ㅡ¿Y desde cuando estás aquí el tiempo suficiente para saber cómo se comportan?** ㅡle dijo, viendo con gran satisfacción como se ponía tieso como un clavo **ㅡLos ves durante el desayuno, ¡pero solo cuando dejas de leer tu precioso Financial Times! ¡La mayoría del tiempo ni siquiera te acuerdas de que tienes tres hijos! Los... los quieres como quieres... a esa pintura de Lowry que compraste, eso cuando piensas en ellos. ¡Así que no me digas como tengo que educar a mis hijos cuando como padre eres un completo inútil!**

¿Qué le ocurría? Se preguntó dando un paso atrás mientras Jackson se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él.

**ㅡMe puedes acusar de muchas cosas, Stiles** . ㅡdijo Jackson entre dientes **ㅡY, probablemente, la mayoría de ellas me las merezco, ¡pero no me puedes acusar de no querer a nuestros hijos!**

**ㅡ¿De verdad? ㅡ** le preguntó Stiles con sarcasmo ㅡ **¡En primer lugar, te diré que solo te casaste conmigo porque estaba embarazado de los mellizos! ¡Incluso Liam fue un error al que te costó acostumbrarte!**

Jackson dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa, Stiles parpadeo al verlo levantar la mesa, apartarla para levantarse y acercarse a él. La violencia casi se podía palpar. A Stiles se le secó la garganta al ver cómo Jackson se acercaba a él con la intención, creía él, de estrangularlo.

En el último momento, cambio de opinión y lo agarro por los hombros. Stiles se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

**ㅡEs demasiado pequeño para comprender lo que estás diciendo ㅡ** dijo con una voz ronca y señalando a Liam con la cabeza ㅡ **pero si los mellizos te oyen, si les das alguna razón para que piensen que no los quiero, te...**

No terminó la frase. No hacía falta, Stiles sabía exactamente como continuaba. Jackson siguió mirándolo por unos instantes, luego lo soltó y salió de la cocina.

Tragó saliva y dio un profundo suspiro, y solo entonces, se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Sólo por pura necesidad de consuelo, levanto a Liam y lo meció en sus brazos.

Se avergonzaba de sí mismo. Y también estaba furioso, porque, al haberle gritado de aquella manera, le había dado el derecho de meterse con él, cuando, hasta ese momento, era él omega quien tenía todo el derecho de meterse con él mayor.


	4. Capítulo 4

Al llegar el fin de semana, los mellizos se dieron cuenta de que algo extraño sucedía. Y, como siempre, fue la observadora y callada Allison quien quiso saber qué era.

 **ㅡ¿Por qué estás durmiendo en la habitación de Liam , papi? ㅡ** preguntó el domingo por la mañana mientras toda la familia estaba reunida en la cocina, desayunando.

La niña lo había descubierto porque aquella mañana Liam había dormido hasta más tarde de lo acostumbrado, con lo cual, su papi también se había despertado tarde. Después de pasar varias noches durmiendo mal en una cama demasiado pequeña y atormentado por sus pensamientos, estaba exhausto; la noche anterior, para su alivio, había conciliado el sueño nada más meterse en la cama, y no se había despertado hasta que Isaac entró en la habitación.

Pero no se sentía mucho mejor que los días anteriores, porque, si dormir había servido para dar descanso a su cuerpo, su mente no había reposado en absoluto. Sabía qué había soñado, pero, desde luego, sus sueños no habían aliviado el peso de su corazón, ni su rabia, ni su amargura. Incluso se aborrecía a sí mismo por no hacer nada para remediar la situación. Jackson le había aconsejado que no tomara ninguna decisión hasta que no estuviera un poco más tranquilo, hasta que dejara de ser la criatura patética en que se había convertido, pero aquel consejo sólo le servía como excusa para no enfrentarse a la realidad.

Jackson no tenía mejor aspecto que el menor, su rostro reflejaba la misma tensión. Desde la noche fatídica de la llamada de Lydia , había estado llegando a las seis y media todos los días. Stiles sospechaba que se debía más a que lo había criticado como padre que al deseo de demostrarle que su aventura había terminado.

Llegaba a tiempo de bañar a los niños y meterlos en la cama mientras el omega preparaba la cena. En apariencia, su vida transcurría normalmente, y los dos hacían un gran esfuerzo para que los niños no se enteraran de sus problemas.

Cada noche, durante la cena, Jackson hacía algún intento por mantener una conversación, pero Stiles permanecía en silencio, de modo que él desaparecía en su estudio en cuanto terminaban de cenar. Stiles recogía la mesa y subía a acostarse a la habitación de Liam , sintiéndose cada día un poco más solo, un poco más deprimido.

Saber que su marido lo engañaba había supuesto para él un golpe brutal que había conseguido anular su voluntad, de modo que su vida transcurría en una lenta monotonía y no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía. Jackson lo observaba, serio y en silencio, esperando que Stiles saliera de su letargo y estallara.

En aquellos momentos, la pregunta de su hija lo devolvía a su cruda situación. Se sonrojó ligeramente, y se las ingenió para dar una respuesta coherente.

 **ㅡA Liam le están saliendo los dientes otra vez. ㅡ** Jackson arrugó ligeramente el periódico que estaba leyendo y Stiles se dio cuenta de que estaba escuchando. Y puede que también lo estuviera mirando de reojo. Él omega no lo miró. En realidad, le importaba muy poco lo que pudiera hacer.

Castaña y con ojos marrones , Allison tenía, además, la misma mirada inteligente de su papi. Asintió, como si comprendiera perfectamente lo que decía Stiles . Los dientes de Liam habían sido un tormento para todos en las noches anteriores. Aunque a Stiles no se le había ocurrido irse a dormir a su habitación. Pero aquello no se le había ocurrido a Allison , que prestaba atención a su querido padre.

 **ㅡSeguro que echas de menos no poder abrazar a papi, ¿verdad, papá? ㅡ** dijo bajándose de la silla y acercándose a Jackson **ㅡSi me lo hubieras dicho, habría ido a darte un abrazo ㅡ** dijo y fue a sentarse sobre las rodillas de su padre, sabiendo que sería bien recibida.

La tensión se apoderó de la habitación.

 **ㅡMuchas gracias, mi reina. ㅡ** dijo Jackson , doblando el periódico para prestar atención a su hija **ㅡPero creo que puedo estar solo unos días más antes de que me sienta completamente triste.**

Si aquel comentario iba dirigido al omega , Stiles lo ignoró, y siguió sentado bebiendo café, sin revelar el esfuerzo que le costaba.

Observó a Jackson , allí sentado, con su albornoz azul, que dejaba al descubierto su pecho. Besó a Allison en la mejilla y esbozó una sonrisa tan encantadora que a Stiles se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, como si tuviera celos de su hija.

_¿Celos de su propia hija! ¿Cómo era posible tanta amargura?_

No pudo evitar dar un respingo mientras recogía los platos. Jackson lo miró y él le devolvió la mirada. Jackson debió ver algo en sus ojos whisky , porque frunció el ceño. Stiles se dio la vuelta de inmediato. Estaba incómodo y desconsolado.

Pero su marido y sus hijos parecieron ignorar su reacción. Isaac intervino en la conversación que Jackson estaba teniendo con Allison , e incluso Liam insistió en que le sacaran de su silla. Jackson lo sacó y lo sentó sobre sus rodillas, mientras el niño alegraba la conversación con sus particulares gorgojeos. Stiles no pudo soportarlo. Había algo en aquella atmósfera de cariño que le ponía los nervios de punta. Se sentía incapaz de unirse a ellos, como habría hecho normalmente. Ethan se lo impedía. Su imagen era como un muro infranqueable que lo separaba de su familia, del afecto y el amor de los suyos.

Dejó de fregar los platos, porque corría el riesgo de romper alguno y salió de la cocina diciendo entre dientes:

 **ㅡVoy a hacer las camas**.

Nadie lo oyó y se sintió aún peor, más apartado de su familia.

Estaba en su dormitorio, el dormitorio de Jackson y él, mirando al vacío, cuando entró Jackson. Con un gesto nervioso se dirigió al baño, tratando de aparentar que eso estaba haciendo cuando Jackson abrió la puerta. Cuando salió, Jackson seguía allí, al lado de la ventana y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Era alto y gallardo y, en aquel momento, estaba tan atractivo que a Stiles le daban ganas de tirarle algo, de hacer cualquier cosa para mitigar su profundo dolor.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar su presencia, comenzó a arreglar la habitación. Se acercó a la cama, que, desde la llamada de Lydia , se había convertido en el mueble más odioso de la casa. Cada día era más difícil estirar las sábanas, ahuecar las almohadas, cubrirla con la colcha. Olía a Jackson , a su olor limpio y masculino. Despertaba sus sentidos, que creía dormidos. Al contrario de lo que había esperado, su deseo por Jackson no había disminuido, sino todo lo contrario. La traición del Alfa no había provocado más que la odiosa actitud de estar siempre pendiente de él. El odio alimentaba el deseo, y el deseo hacía su tormento todavía mayor.

Jackson se dio la vuelta lentamente y observó a Stiles .

Al cabo de un rato, cuando el silencio comenzaba a hacerse insoportable, se acercó al doncel y se interpuso en su camino.

 **ㅡ Stiles ... ㅡ** dijo con suavidad.

Stiles permaneció con la cabeza agachada, sin querer mirarlo a los ojos.

**ㅡ¿Te acuerdas de que tengo que pasar la semana que viene en Londres ?**

No, no se había acordado hasta aquel momento. Sintió una ira repentina al comprobar que Jackson anteponía sus negocios a su vida privada, cuando ésta estaba en crisis.

**ㅡ¿Qué te meto en la maleta?**

_¿Iba a ir Ethan con él? ¿Iban a dormir en la misma habitación? ¿Iban a pasar toda una preciosa semana sin que nadie les interrumpiera?_

Le palpitaba el corazón, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no retroceder para apartarse de él. Retroceder habría sido como otorgarle una especie de victoria, así que se quedó donde estaba, sin mirarlo, con el semblante pálido.

Físicamente, no habían estado más cerca desde la noche en que todo estallara por los aires. Stiles sintió escalofríos.

 **ㅡCualquier cosa ㅡ** replicó Jackson con impaciencia. Stiles solía hacerle la maleta siempre que su marido se marchaba de viaje. Y le encantaba hacerlo, guardar sus camisas, contar los pares de calcetines, la ropa interior, meter algunos pañuelos, las corbatas y los trajes. Incluso en aquellos momentos, mientras rogaba que se apartara de su camino para poder alejarse de él y con ganas de decirle que se hiciera él la maleta, no podía evitar hacer, mentalmente, una lista con todo lo que necesitaba.

Jackson permaneció inmóvil, y la tensión entre ellos se hizo intolerable. No se atrevía a decir nada por miedo a que Stiles lo utilizara en su contra.

 **ㅡ¿Vas a estar bien? ㅡ** preguntó por fin ㅡ **Puedo llamar a mi madre para que se quede contigo, si no quieres quedarte solo, si te hace falta compañía, o...**

 **ㅡ¿Y por qué me iba a hacer falta compañía?** ㅡle espetó Stiles , dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante **ㅡNunca me ha hecho falta una niñera cuando te vas de viaje y no me va a hacer falta ahora.**

Jackson apretó la mandíbula, pero mantuvo la tranquilidad.

 **ㅡYo no estaba poniendo en duda tu capacidad,** ㅡdijo **ㅡpero estás muy cansado y me preguntaba si, con todo lo que está pasando, no te vendría bien algo de ayuda.**

_"Muy cansado", se repitió Stiles , no estaba sólo cansado, estaba agotado._

**ㅡ¿Tu secretario va contigo? ㅡ** Stiles se arrepintió de aquella pregunta nada más hacerla.

**ㅡSí, pero ...**

**ㅡEntonces no tengo por qué preocuparme por ti, ¿verdad?**

**ㅡ Stiles , ㅡ** dijo Jackson , dando un suspiro **ㅡ Ethan no...**

 **ㅡ¡No quiero saberlo!** ㅡdijo Stiles empujándolo, prefiriendo rozar su cuerpo a permanecer allí quieto por más tiempo soportando aquella conversación.

 **ㅡEntonces, ¿para qué me lo preguntas? ㅡ** exclamó Jackson en voz alta e inmediatamente hizo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse ㅡ **¡Stiles , tenemos que hablar!**

Stiles estaba haciendo la cama. Apretaba los dientes y seguía con su trabajo porque era lo único que le quedaba por hacer.

 **ㅡNo podemos seguir así.** ㅡdijo Jackson ㅡ **¡Tienes que darte cuenta! A Allison le parece muy raro que duermas con Liam , lo que significa que, a partir de ahora va a estar pendiente de nosotros, que va a vigilarte, a calcular los días que te quedas en la habitación de Liam ...**

 **ㅡY no debemos molestar a tu querida Allison , ¿verdad? ㅡ** exclamó Stiles , y se avergonzó al instante. ¿Cómo podía sentir celos de su propia hija? Pero era cierto, estaba horriblemente celoso de su hija, porque tenía el amor de su padre.

 **ㅡNo pienso responder a eso, Stiles .** ㅡdijo Jackson sobriamente. Stiles terminó de hacer la cama, podía marcharse **ㅡDeja que te explique que Ethan no... ㅡ** dijo Jackson .

**ㅡ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? ¿Vas a quedarte en casa?**

**ㅡSí ㅡ** dijo Jackson , desconcertado **ㅡ¿Por qué?**

**ㅡPorque yo tengo que salir y si tú te vas a quedar, no tengo que llamar a tu madre para que se quede con los niños.**

Por qué había dicho aquello, Stiles no podía saberlo. Su decisión de salir no había sido una decisión consciente. Pero nada más decirlo pensó que pasar unas horas solo, completamente solo, era vital para su integridad mental.

Abrió el armario, impaciente por salir y alejarse de su familia, y sacó lo primero que encontró, su anorak impermeable. Jackson parecía un poco aturdido, y se limitó a quedarse allí de pie, observándolo.

 **ㅡ Stiles ,** ㅡdijo por fin ㅡ **si quieres salir, sólo tienes que decirlo.**

Stiles no atinaba a cerrar la cremallera y se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. _"¿Es posible sofocar sus propias emociones?", se preguntaba._ Porque creía que eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo.

**ㅡDame diez minutos y me voy contigo...**

¡Los zapatos! ¡No se había puesto los zapatos! Se inclinó y revolvió en la parte baja del armario. Jackson seguía quieto en el mismo sitio, cada vez más perplejo. Stiles encontró sus botas de cuero negras y se sentó sobre la moqueta para ponérselas. Luego metió los pantalones en las botas con dedos temblorosos.

 **ㅡ Stiles ... no hagas esto! ㅡ** dijo Jackson .

Stiles se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente afectado porque quisiera irse solo, su voz era grave y denotaba impaciencia.

ㅡ **Nunca has salido sin nosotros, espera a que todos... ㅡ** Stiles apenas lo oía. Pero Jackson tenía razón, él omega nunca había salido solo. Si no con él, con los niños, o con su madre. Durante toda su vida adulta, había vivido bajo el amparo protector de otros. Primero sus padres, luego sus amigos y finalmente, Jackson . Sobre todo, Jackson .

¡Pero por Dios, estaba a punto de cumplir veinticuatro años! Y allí estaba, convertido en ama de casa, cada día menos atractivo, con tres hijos y un marido que ...

**ㅡ¡Me voy solo! ¡No te va a pasar nada porque, por una vez, te quedes con los niños!**

**ㅡ¡No me estoy quejando de eso!** ㅡdijo Jackson , suspirando y acercándose al menor **ㅡPero, Stiles , nunca habías...**

 **ㅡ¡Exactamente! ㅡ** exclamó Stiles , apartándose de él ㅡ **Mientras tú te ocupabas de hacerte rico y de buscar a un amante, yo estaba sentadito en esta maldita casa, muriéndome de asco.**

 **ㅡ¡No digas tonterías! ㅡ** dijo Jackson , agarrándolo por la muñeca **ㅡEsto es ridículo, te estás portando como un niño.**

 **ㅡPrecisamente, Jackson , de eso se trata, ¿no te das cuenta? ㅡ** dijo Stiles , apelando a la comprensión a pesar de que lo que más deseaba era irse de allí cuanto antes **ㅡEso es exactamente lo que soy... un niño. Un niño al que han explotado, al que han herido profundamente. No he crecido porque no me han dado la oportunidad de crecer. ¡Tenía diecisiete años cuando me casé contigo! ㅡ** le gritó **ㅡ¡No había terminado el colegio! y antes de que aparecieras tú, mis padres me tenían entre algodones. Dios mío, qué decepción debió ser para ellos descubrir que su dulce y pequeño hijo se había estado acostando con el lobo feroz.**

Jackson se rió. A Stiles no le sorprendió, sabía que su calificación era tan acertada que no tenía más remedio que reírse si no quería llorar.

ㅡ **Y quedé embarazado, ㅡ** prosiguió ㅡ **y cambié a unos padres por otros, tú y tu madre.**

 **ㅡEso no es cierto, Stiles .** ㅡprotestó Jackson ㅡ **Yo nunca te he visto como un niño. Yo ...**

**ㅡ¡Mentira! ¡Eres un maldito hipócrita mentiroso! ¿Y sabes por qué sé que eres un mentiroso? Por el miedo que te da que yo quiera pasar algún tiempo solo.**

**ㅡ¡Esto es una locura!** ㅡdijo Jackson , negando con la cabeza, como si no creyera que aquella conversación pudiera tener lugar.

 **ㅡ¿Una locura?** ㅡrepitió Stiles **ㅡ¿Cómo crees que me siento sabiendo que he dejado que me hicieras todo esto? Lo único que hice fue sentarme y dejar que me trataras como te daba la gana... y mira qué he conseguido. Veinticuatro años, tres hijos y un marido que se ha cansado de mí. Así que, por favor, deja que me vaya.**

Con un sollozo, se apartó de él y salió de la habitación.

Corrió escaleras abajo, recogió el bolso de la mesita del recibidor y salió precipitadamente a la calle.

El Porsche de Jackson cerraba el paso a su jeep cheroke negro , así que tuvo que irse a pie, alejándose de la moderna casa en la que vivían desde hacía cinco años. En una casa situada en una de las zonas más acomodadas de Nueva York . Aquella casa le encantaba porque les ofrecía mucho más espacio que el pequeño piso alquilado del centro de Nueva York en el que vivían anteriormente. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, lo único que quería era alejarse de allí lo más pronto posible.

Se apresuró por la acera, bajo la sombra de los árboles, sabiendo que Jackson no lo seguiría. Todavía tenía que vestirse y vestir a los niños, así que no podría detenerlo antes de que tomara el autobús.

El primero que llegó se dirigía al centro de Nueva York. 

Se sentó junto a la ventanilla y miró a través del cristal manchado de polvo y de gotas de barro. Se fijó en el parque al que solía llevar a los niños. _¿O eran ellos los que lo llevaban a él? No lo sabía, ya no estaba seguro de nada._

Se subió el cuello del anorak para protegerse del frío aire de septiembre, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a pasear por Nueva York , cuyas calles siempre estaban solitarias los domingos por la tarde. Estaba perdido en un mar de tristeza. Un mar más profundo a medida que un ojo interior se abría cada vez más para mostrarle cómo era el verdadero Stiles Stilinski. 

Un omega de veinticuatro años que se había estancado emocionalmente a la edad de diecisiete. Pensó que Jackson lo amaba porque había hecho el amor con él, y nunca se preguntó si lo quería realmente. Pero había llegado la hora de hacerlo. Y aunque la idea lo mortificaba, se daba cuenta de que sólo se había casado con él para aceptar su responsabilidad por haberlo dejado embarazado.

Puede que Jackson considerara que estaba en su derecho de llevar otra vida, aparte de la que ya llevaba con él. No cabía duda, se trataba de eso. Jackson quería llevar otra vida, una vida aparte de la que llevaba con él.

Stiles se dio cuenta, en aquellos momentos en que su vida estaba al borde del precipicio, de que Jackson nunca había compartido con él aquella otra vida excitante y apresurada. Sólo había construido su matrimonio para él, para que jugaran a ser esposos y padres de sus hijos, porque era lo que él quería ser.

_Pero, ¿acaso se trataba sólo de un juego, de una fantasía? No lo sabía, no podía saberlo._

Caminó durante horas. Horas y horas, sin darse cuenta del tiempo que pasaba. Tristes horas de reflexión, contemplando la intensidad de su propio dolor. Hasta que el más completo agotamiento lo obligó a regresar a casa. Estaba agotado y hacía frío, así que tomó un taxi.

De repente, su casa se convirtió en el único lugar del mundo en el que quería estar. Pero, al darse cuenta, experimentó una sensación de derrota, porque aquello significaba que sus horas de libertad no le habían hecho ningún bien.


End file.
